narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bats (Spectre)
Bats (蝙蝠, Kōmori) are the only species of mammal with the natural capacity for true and sustained flight. They are a relatively common sight across the shinobi world, though the summoned variety reside within Kiken'na Cave. They are the personal summoning of Kaidan Nomura. Overview As a whole, Bats are furry mammals characterized by long, spread out digits which are covered by a thin membrane. Unlike birds, or other creatures capable of flight, Bats do not flap their entire forearms, instead they flap their digits which results in a rather unique form of flight. At maximum, a Bat of average size has the potential to fly at approximately sixty miles per hour, with a flight ceiling of ten thousand feet. However, the potential flight speed and ceiling increase according to how large the Bat in question is. In terms of their overall size, there is a great variety. Some are exceptionally large and easily tower over trees, structures, and the like. On the other hand, some are extremely small, so much so that they could fit in the palm of one's hand or up one's sleeve. The rest range anywhere between the aforementioned extremes. On another note, while the majority of Bats are nocturnal, some are not and will fight whenever summoned. Bats are capable of a many great things. First and foremost, though some of their eyes are small and poorly developed, none of their midst are blind. In fact, all Bats utilize sight in order to navigate; especially when they are beyond the range of echolocation; with some even being capable of detecting ultraviolet light! One of their trademark skills is the usage of the aforementioned echolocation, in which they utter ultrasonic sounds in order to produce echoes. The Bats then perceive and interpret these echoes in order to form detailed mental images of their surroundings. Furthermore, Bats enjoy a high degree of sensory clarity in terms of smell and hearing. On the field of battle, Bats are invaluable companions. They can utilize ultrasonic waves in order to with their summoner, the minds of their opponents, or even break down to a molecular level. Special breeds of Bat have other, natural abilities at their disposal; such as the breathing of fire. It is noted that, Bats are incapable of performing traditional ninjutsu through the usage of hand seals. However, the larger breeds of Bat can "utilize" Wind Release through the incorporation of their chakra into the beating of their wings in order to produce powerful gusts, twisters, etc. Furthermore, Bats can easily transfer their chakra to their summoners in order to augment their techniques. On another note, only the minority of the Bat population demonstrates possession of a distinct personality and the ability to verbally communicate with Humans. Otherwise, the remainder of the Bat population are voiceless, seemingly-thoughtless creatures which occupy Kiken'na Cave numbering in the thousands. Society within the Cave consists of a sort of "hive mentality". All Bats, regardless of size and intellect, work for the mutual benefit and survival of the entire colony. To accomplish this goal, each and every Bat has a role to fill, be it hunting or the gathering of fruit, caring for kits (baby Bats), and everything in-between. At the helm of the Kiken'na Cave colony is an elder known by the title Grand Bat Sage. She is the oldest member of the Colony and is the de facto leader and matriarch over their midst. Much akin to those whom lead the other summoned species, she is a with great knowledge of . However, unlike her fellows, she hordes the information to herself and absolutely refuses to share it with any human. In fact, it took weeks of tireless effort to for Kaidan Nomura, the only recorded practitioner of the "bat-variant" of senjutsu, to convince her to take him under her tutelage! However, she demonstrates the exact opposite of this mindset through the education of each and every bat within Kiken'ka Cave with a basic understanding of senjutsu. Due to her immense age, she cannot take an active role in the day to day lives of her "children". Therefore, she has appointed a younger, yet greatly experienced member of the colony to handle general affairs as "boss". This particular individual is a female by the name Shinimi. Known Bats *Grand Bat Sage *Shinimi *Nikkou *Akarui Classifications of Bats Summoners *Contract::Kaidan Nomura Trivia Category:Summoning Creature